nineteenfourteenrise_of_bscnfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Commonwealth of Arcadia
[http://battleshipcraft-navies.wikia.com/wiki/Arcadian_Empire Successor Nation] Salve, et grata Arcadio civitatis!° Welcome to the Imperial Commonwealth of Arcadia! We are a prosperous nation, far out into the Pacific, isolated from most other naval powers. Our military and navy are quite powerful, so beware. We fight for peace among nations, and for prosperity for our allies and us. However, if you stand in our way, defeat for your allies and you will be swift and deadly. °Translation: Hello, and welcome to the Arcadian Commonwealth! Members Royalty= Archlord *Ferdinand II (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) :The monarch of the NAR. Has very little real power, but can influence people with his opinion. Archlordess *Cleopatra I (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) :The Archlord's wife. Is second in line for the throne, should she accept, or should none of their children be old enough to lead. Prince/Princess *No user appointed *Three remaining positions :The children of the Royal Family. Third in line for the throne, unless they are not old enough to lead. First Lord *No user appointed *Five remaining positions :The First Lord has little power, but has influence over the Governing District they represent. In line for the throne. Lord *No user appointed *unlimited remaining positions :Lords have the least power of any royalty, but have great influence over the clan (family) they represent. |-|Naval Positions= Executive Commander *Lord Zendaious Gilbert (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) :Has complete control of the navy. Can be overruled by 2/3 majority vote by other members and the Assistant Commander. Assistant Commander *No user appointed :Is in charge of all lower ranks, but must follow the Executive Commander's orders. Is also in charge when the Executive Commander is not available. Admiral of the Navy *No user appointed :Can control multiple fleets. Has ability to eject lower officers for misconduct. Lots of power. Assistant Admiral of the Navy *No user appointed :Able to do most of the things the AotN can do, but must follow superior's orders. Upper Sea Lord *Wallace Farell (Played by: Silver Spectre ) *Four remaining positions :Able to control more than one fleet at a time. Large amount of power. Lower Sea Lord *No users appointed *Eight remaining positions :Able to control an entire fleet of at least 150 ships. Can give orders to all lower officers. Has a large amount of power. First Centurion *No users appointed *Sixteen remaining positions :Able to control a flotilla of at least 75 ships. Can promote lower officers, but must listen to superiors. Has some power. Second Centurion *No users appointed *Thirty-two remaining positions :Able to control a task force of at least 25 ships. Can promote and control all officers below. Has some power. Third Centurion *No users appointed *Unlimited positions remaining :In charge of a squadron of at least 10 ships. Can control all officers below, but must listen to superiors. Has very little power. Fourth Centurion *No users appointed *Unlimited positions remaining :The captain of a ship. Can control all other officers below, but has very little power, and must listen to superiors. Fifth Centurion *No users appointed *Unlimited positions remaining :In control of a certain system on a ship. Has almost no power, but can control all officers below them. Essentially the rank given to members who misbehave. |-|Army Positions= Supreme General *Franz Andreyson (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) :Has control over affairs with the Arcadian Continental Army. He has absolute power over the Army, unless overruled by 2/3 majority. Assistant General *No user appointed :Has similar responsibilities as the Supreme General, but must follow the SG's orders. Commander of the Army *No user appointed :Has control over most Army affairs, including promotion and demotion of officers, but must report to higher authorities. Assistant Commander of the Army *No user appointed :Similar responsibilities as the CotA, but must follow the CotA's orders. Field General *No user appointed *Four positions remaining :Has control of an Army of two or more Legions. Has a large influence on affairs. Legionnaire *No user appointed *Eight positions remaining :Has control of a Legion of two or more Divisions. Has a moderate influence. General *No user appointed *Sixteen positions remaining :Has control of a Division of 10,000 soldiers. Has little influence. Captain *No users appointed *Thirty-two positions remaining :Has control over a Regiment of 1,000 soldiers. Has almost no influence. Lieutenant *No user appointed *Sixty-four positions remaining :Has control over a Battalion of 100 soldiers. Has no influence. Sergeant *No user appointed *Unlimited positions remaining :Has control of a Company of 10 soldiers. No influence whatsoever. |-|Marine Positions= Supreme Marine *Hermandes Reiflenstar (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) :Has control over affairs with the Naval Defense Marines. He has absolute power over the Marines, unless overruled by 2/3 majority. Assistant Marine *No user appointed :Similar to the SM, except they must follow the SM's orders. Chief Marine *No user appointed :Very powerful, able to demote and promote officers, but must follow higher ups. Assistant Chief Marine *No user appointed :Similar to the CM, but must follow superior's orders. Field General *No user appointed *Four positions remaining :Can control an Army of two or more Legions. Very powerful. Legionnaire *No user appointed *Eight positions remaining :Can control a Legion of two or more Divisions. Moderate power. General *No user appointed *Sixteen positions remaining :Can control a Division of 10,000 marines. Some power. Captain *No user appointed *Thirty-two positions remaining :Can control a Regiment of 1,000 marines. Almost no power. Lieutenant *No users appointed *Sixty-four positions remaining :Can control a Battalion of 100 marines. No power. Sergeant *No users appointed *Unlimited positions remaining :Can control a Company of 10 marines. No power. Bold text indicates that a character is a member of ICAHIGHCOM, which is the main military/executive leadership of the Commonwealth. Typically, FlammeumDraco333 makes HIGHCOM's decisions, but sometimes it is necessary for all members of HIGHCOM to pool their thoughts on a subject to reach a definitive decision. How to Join To join, simply fill out the application below. Almost all users will be accepted. Copy and paste this with your answers. 1. Game Center 2. Role play character 3. Ships you're donating 4. Other navies you are currently part of 5. Pictures of a few of your ships 6. Desired rank 7. Any special things we should know (certain shipbuilding skills, etc.) 8. Mod(s), if any 9. Name of your "Representative" (necessary if you want to vote on decisions) 10. Reason for joining Rules 1. Respect your superiors. 2. Follow the orders of your superiors. 3. Don't give out ridiculous orders. Ex: Send ten men to take an entire city. 4. Respect other navies. 5. Don't attack allies. 6. No blatant godmodding or metagaming 7. No flame wars. 8. In order to use your character/ships in RP, you have to have pictures of at least some of your ships, to show they exist and that you are capable of producing those types of ships. 9. Have fun! It is recommended to have the title "NARNS" in front of your ship, and to paint stealth ships and subs dark grey or black. General Information Location The continent of Arcadia, where the ICAR resides, is approximately 5000 km long, and 4000 km wide. Arcadia is abundant in natural resources, and is isolated about 7000 km southeast away from China and the rest of Asia, with only a few islands spread about, many of which have been colonized by the ICAR. The Aneph Archipelago, where Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleetresides, is a few thousand kilometers north of us. Governing Districts The ICAR and Arcadian Empire are divided into several governing districts History The history of Arcadia, and the commonwealth, is long and fascinating. Read on to discover more! Early History The Continent of Arcadia was formed from a massive volcanic eruption along a fault in the middle of the Pacific. The eruption, millions of years ago, but still unknown as to its exact time, pumped out hot magma for months, possibly for years, creating a large landmass as it cooled. Over the millennia, more eruptions caused the landmass to grow, forming the continent we know today. It's isolation from the rest of the world gave Arcadia highly exotic life forms, although some appear similar to one's we know. These include the massive Arcadian Mountain Goat, a towering 10 foot tall goat, with rich ivory horns, and that feasts on the commonplace Pheix plant. The Phiex plant is legendary unto itself, boasting healthy, edible leaves, and brightly colored flowers, which are also edible, and make excellent dyes. They come in red, blue, green, purple, pink, white, and black varieties. More animals and plants exist for you to discover (AKA ask Flamm about). The earliest human settlers came from Polynesians island hopping from the small islands around Arcadia, most notable the Argus Island Chain stretching from Arcadia to near the Asian mainland. The Polynesians stayed, and formed a distinct, wild culture across the continent. Their martial art form, Tak-Tao, exists today as one of the deadliest in the world. Tribes of Polynesian descendants still exist, deep within otherwise uninhabited regions of the magnificent Arcadian Mountains. First Foreign Settlements Very little information exists from what is sometimes called "The Arcadian Dark Age". However, some historical studies, archielogical digs, and oral stories and history have revealed some of this turbulent era. Some of the first non-Polynesian settlers arrived sometime in 1000 AD. These were most likely spice merchants who became lost, and washed up on the shores of Arcadia. Either way, they were revered as gods to the Polyneseian peoples, and gradually intermingled with the natives, forming distinct societies, which over a few decades, became organized kingdoms in their own right, some of which are still remembered today, like the Kingdom of Mandalore or Draconia. Eventually, in the late 1100s, governments sent out expiditions to find these lost merchants, and stumbled across Arcadia. This started a massive colonial rush, and thousands of settlers flocked to Arcadia. However, the vast space between the Old World and Arcadia made communication and trade difficult, meaning most of these settlers quickly became independent kingdoms, which continually fought and bickered between themselves, until several distinct kingdoms came to be. These were the Empire of Isenthar, the Kingdom of Mandalore, the Republic of Izmar, the Protectorate of Dathomir, the Kingdom of Draconia, the Parlimentary Monarchy of New Britannia, the Duchy of Druidia, the Clan of Sherwood, and the Warior Clan of Carthage. These Kingdoms eventually became the governing districts of the Kingdom of Arcadia. These kingdoms kept fighting between each other for hundreds of years, usually over territory or something completely dumb and irrelevant entirely. Each had its own distinct advantages and ideaologies, which blended to form the Kingdom of Arcadia hundreds of years later. The Kingdom of Arcadia The Kingdom of Arcadia was founded after Emperor Arcadeus Alexander of Isenthar managed to defeat both the Republic of Izmar and the Kingdom of Mandalore, starting the Arcadian War of Unification. Very little exists from this time, as the libraries where the documents concerning the war burned down sometime in the late 1300s. Either way, Emperor Arcadeus Alexander went on throughout the next several years to conquer the entirety of the Arcadian continent, and for the first time ever, Arcadia was unified. Once each small kingdom was quelled, and any revolutions stopped, the now Archlord Arcadeus began building Arcadia into a superpower. He would have been considered an "Enlightened" thinker if this was Europe, as he spent most of the national budget on infastructure and education, which he deemed were two key aspects of an empire. His most famous work however, was the Leges Civis, or the Laws of the Citizen. This important document is essentially the Magna Carta of Arcadia, as it laid down the foundation of what would be the Declaration of Unity. It highlighted some very important points, such as the need for all citizens to be active in the country's political stage, and other foo-foo political stuff you probably don't want to hear right now. Maybe I will make an Archives page about this. IDK. In any right, Arcadeus ruled for many years, and greatly expanded Arcadia. Upon his death, his wife took the throne, and things continued on the same route, all the way up to the late 17th century. During the late 16th century, many contemporary European powers gained a keen interest in Arcadia, as it had been largely ignored for much time. One of the major contenders was France, as they knew they needed to gain a distinct advantage over Britain. However, expeditions by European explorers turned away most nations, as they saw the place was well run and wasn't full of barbaric natives like they hoped. However, France pushed on. In a series of colonial "pushes", France set up multiple colonies around Arcadia, quickly claiming swaths of land. Immediately afterwards, many European powers land grabbed, taking swaths of land for themselves. France continually pushed inland. Archlord James II was not pleased. James mustered a mighty army, over a hundred thousand strong, in order to drive out the French. Upon this, many European nations turned tail and fled, but not France. Instead, the French sent in thirty thousand of their best troops, confident of victory. The mistake was fatal. Wars of the 18th and 19th Century TBA The Great Rift TBA Modern History TBA Private Corporations Information on private corporations that operate within Arcadia can be found on the Arcadian Corporations page, where you can get some additional information or make a purchase. Research and Development Our main and detailed research and development projects can be found on our Commonwealth Research and Development page. Information included there includes secret projects, technological innovations, infastructure and colonial expansion, and other updates of the like. A basic research list will be included below. Research for the following has started on July 19, 2016 * Stronk Tanks (4 days until completion) * Armored Vehicles Lv.2 (2 days until completion) * Chlorine Gas (4-5 days until completion) * Mustard Gas (5 days until completion) * Dreadnought Battleships (2 days until completion) * Aerial-dropped Bomb (2 days until completion) Land and Air Forces Information on our land and air forces are kept on the Commonwealth Land and Air Forces page. Our equipment and numbers, among other things, are kept there. Navy The New Arcadian Republic Naval Services (NARNS) are one of the primary military branches of the NAR, and covers both sea and aerospace forces. The NARNS is divided into six main fleets and multiple secondary fleets, which are arranged so as to provide constant protection over NAR assets. Pre-Dreadnought Battleships Arcadia-class Pre-Dreadnought Number Built: 4 Notes: Basic Pre-Dreadnought of Arcadian Navy. Liberty-class Pre-Dreadnought Number Built: 14 Notes: Cheap yet effective, Liberty-class are easily mass-produced. Dreadnought Battleships Thor-class Dreadnought Number Built: 5 Notes: Famous for its firepower and armor, Thor-class are one of a kind Dreadnought battleships and are feared on the seven seas. Resolute-class Dreadnought Number Built: 7 Notes: Captured design from Arcadian Empire, Resolute-class offer basic offensive in a fleet battle. Renown-class Dreadnought Number Built: 5 Notes: A small dreadnought, Renown-class are great for defense and coastal bombardments. Heavy Cruisers Unstoppable-class Heavy Cruisers Number Built: 8 Notes: The current only heavy cruisers in the Arcadian Navy, it is usually seen with dreadnoughts. Light Cruisers Albany-class Light Cruisers Number Built: 10 Notes: An effective weapon, both used in ASW and offensive attacks, Albany-class Light Cruisers are renowned for their actions. Invincible-class Light Cruisers Number Built: 12 Notes: The first WSC ship in Arcadia! Whoop!! Wars News & Events July 18, 2016 The Imperial Commonwealth of Arcadia joins RoB! July 19, 2016 Research for the following has started: * Stronk Tanks (4 days until completion) * Armored Vehicles Lv.2 (2 days until completion) * Chlorine Gas (4-5 days until completion) * Mustard Gas (5 days until completion) * Dreadnought Battleships (2 days until completion) * Aerial-dropped Bomb (2 days until completion) Note: All estimated dates are correct as of July 19, 2016. July 20, 2016 Operation Liberation, the invasion of Arcadia by Facist Arcadia, aka East Albany, has been launched. Category:Images Category:Template documentation Category:Templates